Reescribiendo el Destino
by Manekineko Tsukino
Summary: Han pasado 3 años y el pozo nunca volverá a abrirse. Kagome decide buscar a Inuyasha a como dé lugar, creyendo que pudo sobrevivir o reencarnar en su tiempo. Sin embargo, la primer persona (o youkai) que encuentra es Sesshoumaru, quien le ayudará en su búsqueda. (Triángulo amoroso InuxKagxSessh)
1. 3 años y más sin ti

Nota 1: Por el momento el Rate es T y posteriormente es posible que cambie a M para algún lemon.

Nota 2: Este fic es sobre todo Sessh x Kag, aunque veremos algo también de Inuyasha y así. Advertidos están.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome dormía profundamente por primera vez en 5 meses desde la derrota de Naraku y la desaparición de Inuyasha en el pozo. Esa noche no hubo ninguna sensación de alerta o aquel sentimiento de angustia al abrir los ojos y no encontrar el cielo estrellado en vez del techo de su cuarto, o de no sentir cerca suyo el calor de una fogata en vez de la fría luz de una lámpara.

Esas noches angustiantes, le parecía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha gritándole con desesperación. Kagome despertaba agitada y corría hacía el pozo, que permanecía en silencio, que permanecía sin vida, sin magia. A veces entraba en él y lloraba toda la noche, pero de ninguna manera aminoraba su ansiedad.

Kagome no tuvo paz durante mucho tiempo. Esta noche había accedido a tomar tan sólo la cuarta parte de una pastilla para dormir y lo había conseguido, un sueño profundo pero no por ello libre de sueños.

Kagome estaba frente al árbol sagrado. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, a punto de tener un nuevo ataque de pánico cuando una luz cálida proveniente del árbol la envolvió. Entonces una voz le dijo: "No volverá a abrirse. Tienes que seguir adelante".

Kagome despertó en calma, ya de mañana, sintiendo aquella calidez en el pecho. Ella lloró una vez más, aunque esta vez fue diferente, pues sintió su llanto como una forma de drenar el dolor, en vez de acumularlo, como sentía otras veces.

Aquel mensaje fue conciso, definitivo. No fue un sueño.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **3 meses después**_

Kagome se repuso de alguna manera. Logró salir de su depresión gracias a aquel calor enviado por el árbol sagrado y también gracias a su determinación de buscar una solución en su propia época.

La chica estaba decidida a reencontrarse con Inuyasha y sus amigos a cualquier costo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era entrenar su poder espiritual, estudiar, encontrar respuestas. Comenzó esa labor en su propia casa, revolviendo viejos pergaminos que tenía guardados su abuelo y tratando de estudiarlos. También continuó sus estudios regulares, sólo para distraerse cuando sintiera que aquella depresión regresaría.

Kagome entró de lleno al entrenamiento espiritual, lo tomó muy en serio. Meditación y lectura en su templo la llevó a desarrollar su mirada de sacerdotisa, aquella que alguna vez sirvió para encontrar fragmentos o para dar en el blanco con sus flechas.

Un día, su intuición y su poder espiritual la llevaron a otro templo, uno donde conoció a una joven sacerdotisa que, sin conocerla, le habló de su pasado en el Sengoku y le dijo también que su poder era impresionante, pero que no lo entrenaba adecuadamente. Kagome, conmovida de haber encontrado a alguien que compartiera algo de aquello que sólo ella conocía y extrañaba tanto, le rogó a esa persona ser su aprendiz.

Aquella sacerdotisa se llama Hitomiko. Kagome quedó sorprendida al saber su nombre… en efecto, no era una casualidad. Hitomiko descansó su espíritu algunos cientos de años antes de reencarnar, y ahí estaba ahora, su destino seguía entrelazado al de Kagome y sería su maestra.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Estás lista -le dijo Hitomiko a Kagome- Esta noche realiza el ritual y confía en tu corazón.

Kagome había entrenado durante poco más de 5 años. Tiempo que para Kagome había significado una eternidad.

Había terminado la preparatoria hace casi dos años ya. El día de su graduación soñó que el pozo se había abierto y que, despidiéndose tan sólo de su madre, había cruzado el pozo una vez más para nunca volver. Del otro lado, escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?". La chica despertó llorando de nuevo y aunque sus poderes le confirmaban que el pozo jamás se abriría, fue de nuevo en medio de la noche para comprobarlo.

Con ira, Kagome decidió que no estaba haciendo el suficiente esfuerzo por reencontrarse con Inuyasha, así que además de continuar su entrenamiento espiritual y entrar a una carrera técnica en enfermería, Kagome comenzó a buscar en bibliotecas y otros lugares, pista histórica de la era Sengoku, la aldea, los demonios, los exterminadores, los hanyou… así como toda la información posible sobre la reencarnación.

Al fin, con las palabras de Hitomiko, Kagome sintió que podría estar cerca para ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Corrió a su casa después de agradecerle a su maestra y se encerró en el templo. Se puso el traje de sacerdotisa y sacó un antiguo mapa, preparó el incienso, las velas y se dispuso a concentrarse, decir las palabras, mover las manos… un fuerte viento abrió las puertas del templo, dejando ver una enorme luna menguante en el cielo.

Kagome vio un destello en el mapa, hacia el este de la ciudad, y unas delgadas líneas de luz comenzaban a trazar un camino para ella.

La chica salió corriendo, siguiente la estela de luz. Corría tan enérgica y concentrada que no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ni cuántos kilómetros recorrió. El camino era demasiado largo, pero no se detuvo. No podía tomar un taxi o el tren… ninguno la llevarían a su destino en la trayectoria más recta.

El corazón de la azabache comenzaba a llegar a su límite y el aire no era suficiente. Su cuerpo había aminorado el trote aun contra su voluntad. Ya faltaba poco, no podía sentirse cansada ahora.

Kagome se enfocó. Se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez de dónde se encontraba. Estaba en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad. Algunos grandes edificios se alzaban frente a ella. La gente la miraba con algo de desprecio. Parecería una loca vestida así, corriendo y muriendo de cansancio, llena de sudor. Habría corrido al menos 6 kilómetros, a saber de dónde sacó energía para tal hazaña.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, trató de normalizarse para volver a buscar, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en el error de ilusionarse y perder el rastro. Cerró los ojos y sintió una fuerte energía demoníaca a su izquierda. Ella volteó y abrió los ojos bruscamente. De golpe le vino a la mente la imagen de un traje blanco, un aura roja, veneno verde, una espada azul…la luna de esa noche.

A escasos 6 metros de distancia, una figura alta, de tez blanca y una elegante gabardina, ayudaba a una mujer a subir a un taxi. Al cerrar la puerta, pudo ver unos ojos dorados y el pelo blanco, liso y corto de un hombre joven de semblante frío.

Kagome dio algunos pasos largos, totalmente sorprendida. Cuando la mirada de ambos coincidió, pudo notar como él tensaba el cuerpo y abría más los ojos, como en un leve gesto de sorpresa. Tal vez el corazón de la sacerdotisa se había detenido una fracción de segundo, pues cuando lo miró a los ojos reaccionó de nuevo y la chica corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hacía el joven y sin encontrar obstáculo ni resistencia, se lanzó a su pecho para buscar consuelo, mientras sollozaba sin control.

Él era Sesshoumaru, aquel guerrero invencible, medio hermano de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué lo había encontrado precisamente a él? No importaba. Tampoco importaba la posibilidad de que a él eso le incomodara y quisiera matarla, como en los viejos tiempos. El encontrarlo le daba la prueba definitiva de que su esfuerzo daría los frutos esperados.

Sesshoumaru, por su parte, sintió fastidio e incomodidad, pero el calor de la chica también le hizo tener vívidos recuerdos que no pasaron desapercibidos en su frío y evolucionado corazón. Él puso una mano sobre la espalda de la chica y con la mirada alejó a algunos trabajadores del edificio que se disponían a llamar a la policia, a una ambulancia, o lo que fuera.

-Deja de llorar, mujer -le dijo fríamente, aunque no se separó de ella -vamos adentro o te llevarán a un manicomio por verte así.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír en medio de su llanto, que efectivamente estaba parando. Él se separó de ella y estaba a punto de caminar por su cuenta como solía hacer en el pasado pero como si tratará de erradicar una viejo hábito, se detuvo en seco, puso una mano sobre la espalda de Kagome y le dio un pequeño empujón para que caminara su lado. Ella entendió el gesto.

 **ooooooooo**

Nota 3: Espero estén listos para esta historia de la que ni yo misma sé cómo puede acabar (aunque ya la tengo completa en la cabeza, jaja). Un par de advertencias, sobre todo respecto a la personalidad de Sessh: Consideremos que Kagome lo encuentra 500 años después del Sengoku… tiempo más que razonable para que alguien madure y cambie. Así que no es que sea un OCC, simplemente va con la lógica del tiempo y los hechos.

Nota 4: Los reviews son amor y animan a continuar historias.


	2. El tiempo transcurrido

_**El tiempo transcurrido**_

Kagome estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en ese restaurante tan elegante, rodeada de personas de la alta sociedad, mientras ella aún se veía despeinada por tanto correr, tenía los ojos rojos por el reciente llanto y vestía un traje tradicional de sacerdotisa. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, lo que estaba muy fuera de lugar era Sesshoumaru. El gran daiyoukai camuflajeado en el ambiente de los humanos, sin sus marcas de nacimiento, sin la larga cabellera y sin su armadura. Sin su espada. Y sobre todo, con mayor paciencia, más amable, al parecer acostumbrado al trato con humanos.

Ambos se encontraban en una mesa retirada de las demás, ubicada al parecer en un rincón más privado y exclusivo. El mesero llegó y Kagome no sabía qué pedir… ¿tendrían algún té para los nervios? Sesshoumaru, al ver duda en la cara de la joven pidió fríamente dos vasos de wisky.

¿Wisky? Kagome expresó una sonrisa nerviosa y Sesshoumaru pareció molestarse. Él había crecido 500 años pero ella apenas parecía un poco más madura, casi nada. Era como regresar esos 500 años en el tiempo y encontrarla de nuevo gritando por ahí, siendo molesta como siempre. Por un momento hasta se le ocurrió que su molesto hermano entraría destruyendo medio restaurante para buscarla. Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante tal escena. Bloqueo sus pensamientos. Se sentía ridículo por divagar así.

-Ka-go-me -Sesshoumaru pronunció lentamente el nombre de la azabache por primera vez en la existencia. Sabía que si continuaba refiriéndose a ella como "mujer", pasaría la noche gritando y exigiendo ser llamada por su nombre, así que se evitó el drama.

-Sesshoumaru… -pronunciar ese nombre sí que fue raro y al mismo tiempo liberador. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero el wisky llegó y le dio un buen sorbo. La calidez de la bebida en su garganta y pecho eran reconfortantes. ¿Por eso pidió eso?

-Tal vez sepas que después de derrotar a Naraku, jamás pude volver con Inuyasha -Al pronunciar ese nombre tuvo que tomar un sorbo más- Yo siempre he pertenecido a este tiempo y el pozo me permitía viajar al pasado.

Sesshoumaru continuo con el semblante neutro. Eso era algo que ya sabía. Kagome continuó.

-Para mí han pasado 5 años desde la derrota de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru pensó que eso era afortunado para un humano, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Kagome cambió su semblante a uno muy determinado y por primera vez vio fijamente a los ojos de su interlocutor.

-Todo este tiempo me he preparado para encontrar a mis amigos… y a Inuyasha. ¿Tú sabes que sucedió con él? ¿Con todos? Puede ser que siga vivo, como tú… o que haya reencarnado -Decir todo eso resultaba doloroso, la voz le temblaba aunque sus ojos se miraban duros- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, necesito que me digas qué sucedió después de que me fui y lo que fue de todos.

Sesshoumaru le dio un trago a su bebida. Se sentía incómodo. Era un tema que llevaba siglos en el olvido y destaparlo ahora le causaba malestar.

-Inuyasha -al pronunciar el nombre de su medio hermano sintió un escalofrío demoniaco- desapareció 3 años después de la derrota de Naraku -Kagome sintió un momento de desesperación inmediata, pero intentó calmarse a través de sus poderes espirituales y otro trago de wisky-. Nunca supe a dónde fue o si alguna vez volvió. Yo nunca volví a verlo. Los demás, siendo humanos, murieron a su tiempo.

Kagome soltó algunas lágrimas. Eso lo sabía, no esperaba que Sango o Miroku hubieran vivido 500 años, pero debía conocer los detalles.

-¿Qué fue exactamente de la vida de mis amigos en la aldea? Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kaede, Shippou… En verdad necesito saber la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles sobre sus vidas.

Sesshoumaru respiró hondo y la miró con un destello de furia que ella de inmediato neutralizó con su mirada determinada. No cedería, no lo dejaría en paz, y él no la mataría, eso estaba más que claro si estaba ahí en un restaurante tan elegante y lleno de gente que al parecer lo conocía. Él se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a hablar con el ceño fruncido permanentemente.

-El monje se casó con la exterminadora. Tuvieron gemelas y después un varón. La sacerdotisa de la aldea murió pocos años después, dejando a cargo al monje y a su familia. Kohaku… -hizo una pausa casi imperceptible- se casó con Rin. Ellos tuvieron descendencia también. El zorro demonio se formó como demonio y guerrero, no supe mucho de él.

Sesshoumaru detuvo su relato y bebió más, esperando haber apaciguado a la sacerdotisa, que se encontraba como absorta. Por un momento, ella sonrió.

Sus amigos casados y con hijos. Seguramente fueron felices y llevaron la vida que siempre quisieron. Imaginó a Miroku jugando con sus hijos sin la maldición de su mano y a su amiga en cinta, sonriendo a lado de su esposo, sus hijos y su hermano.

Kohaku con Rin… vaya, ella siempre pensó que terminaría más bien casada con Sesshoumaru. Lo miró, como esperando transmitirle esa duda con la mente pero él no se inmutó.

¿Qué habría sido de Shippou? ¿E Inuyasha? ¿A dónde partió? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué dejó a todos?

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Sabes si la descendencia de mis amigos se extendió a este tiempo? ¿Crees que ellos sepan algo de Inuyasha o Shippou? O tal vez tengan algún documento… algo…

La chica estaba desesperada y se notaba en su voz. Sesshoumaru tendría que decirle algunas cosas que hubiera preferido callar para siempre, pero si no lo hacía, no lo dejaría en paz. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y sintió como si simbólicamente se enterrara sus propias garras con veneno al decir lo que iba a decir a continuación

-Yo prometí cuidar a la descendencia de Rin. -Con esas palabras Kagome puso ojos de plato, ni siquiera disimuló. Él se molestó pero siguió hablando- Puedo llevarte con ellos si así lo deseas, aunque es posible que no encuentres respuestas.

La chica pareció no escuchar eso último. Suavizó su mirada y expresó ¿ternura? ¡Qué insolente!

-Sesshoumaru, pareces apenas unos cuantos años mayor que la última vez que te vi, pero creo que en realidad has cambiado -Seshoumaru se mostró furioso aunque contenido, la chica sintió algo de miedo pero se fue enseguida. -¿Crees que un medio demonio pudiera vivir tanto como tú?

-No sé -le respondió molesto- Jaken murió hace un siglo -soltó sin pensar. ¿Por qué rayos decirle eso a aquella mujer? Pronunciar ese nombre también le causó incomodidad, todo debía quedar enterrado, donde pertenecía ahora.

-Lo lamento -dijo la azabache con sinceridad. Él se sintió aún más incómodo.

-Mañana al mediodía llama a este número y di que llamas de mi parte -Sesshoumaru le extendió a la chica una tarjeta con un teléfono- un taxi te recogerá y te llevará al lugar que quieres conocer. Yo te veré allá.

¿El gran Sesshoumaru la iba a acompañar? Vaya que había cambiado.

El joven dejó sobre la mesa mucho dinero y miró a Kagome, como esperando que se levantara. Ella entendió y se puso de pie, caminando después torpemente a la salida, donde casi de inmediato llegó un taxi por ella. Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, ella entró y antes de que la cerrara, ella le agradeció y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él no dijo nada. La miró algunos segundos y cerró la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse desairada.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí parado algunos segundos y otro coche llegó por él. Él le hizo una señal al auto para que se fuera sin él. Esa noche caminaría hasta donde vivía. Caminaría lento, sin prisa. Caminaría como hace siglos, aunque en esta ocasión lo haría solo. "Rin y Jaken están muertos", se repitió. Sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho y se enfadó consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome temblaba mientras el taxi la llevaba a casa. Había sido una noche extraña. Sentía que tenía que asimilar muchas cosas, algunas de ellas que ya sabía y que aún así, el que alguien más se las dijera hacía que las asimilara de manera total, cruda y dolorosa.

Esa noche tuvo que tomar un cuarto de pastilla para dormir. No quería pensar, no quería soñar. Al otro día encontraría algunas respuestas, confiaba en ello.


End file.
